Common cold
by Icy-Blue22
Summary: Noun; usually causes a runny nose, nasal congestion, and sneezing. You may also have a sore throat, cough, headache, or other symptoms. SasuxSaku


**My story title is so damn original it's unbelievable.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Emphasizing_/Emphasizing

**Title: Common cold**

**Summary: Noun; usually causes a runny nose, nasal congestion, and sneezing. You may also have a sore throat, cough, headache, or other symptoms. SasuxSaku**

Sasuke was very amused. Sakura, however, was anything but. She had caught the common cold and was stuck in her house like she had been all last week. At one point, she was feeling better. Her worry-wart of a mother had come and took care of her until she was virtually cured. Sakura-not liking to be cooped up at home-went out, her weak immune system the last thing on her mind. And got caught in the rain. Without her umbrella. In winter. Resulting in her cold coming back.

Her mother had used up all her vacation days taking care of Sakura and her father couldn't even take care of himself when he had a head cold. So, her kind and caring mother couldn't leave her only child to fend for herself as she recovered. Resulting in her mother calling Sasuke. "Leave me alone to die." Sakura sniffed pitifully as Sasuke put down a bowl of rice porridge in front of her. "You're such a drama queen." Sasuke rolled his eyes as he looked at Sakura with the blanket tight around her.

She pulled down the doctor's mask on her face to stick out her tongue at him and inwardly grinned as she noticed his eyebrow twitch. "I don't want some Goth in a green chef's apron telling me that." Her throat burned when she spoke but she'd ignore the pain to make the usually stoic man angry. "I'd watch that tongue if I were you." He took off the apron and threw it on the living room's carpeted floor.

"I'm not afraid of a kid." She also enjoyed the fact that she was older than him by two years. "Shut-up, granny." He plopped down beside her and picked up the warm rice porridge. Before Sakura could retort Sasuke shoved a spoonful of the food in her mouth. She swallowed with a small frown and tugged the mask back over her mouth. "I hate rice porridge." He narrowed his eyes and held another spoonful towards her.

"Eat."

"No."

"Sakura."

"That voice won't work on me, Sasuke-kun."

"Eat it or I'll make you."

Here Sakura giggled until she snorted and grabbed her stuffed nose in embarrassment. Sasuke would've smirked in amusement but she was doubting his strength. "I told you Sasuke, you don't scare me." He put down the bowl and crossed his arms over his chest. "Hn." Sakura almost laughed again at his macho attitude. "Come on, Sasu-chan." The eight-teen year old woman teased and scooted towards the teen ignoring her.

"I am an older woman-" Her sentence ended abruptly as Sasuke pinned her down to the couch. "So you have more experience?" She wrestled against his hold but gave up, panting heavily from the exertion. He smirked at Sakura in her current weakened state. She wasn't a body builder, but when she was well she most certainly hit like one.

"Fuck...you...Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed between breaths and arched herself against him. The cocky look on his face vanished and he held back a groan. "Don't do that." She stopped and looked at him curiously before grinning brightly. "Haha! I'm wearing you down, hm?" Sasuke's eyes almost rolled to the back of his head as Sakura repeated the action-harder and slower-with an innocently happy expression. He breathed deeply through his nose before exhaling with a little shakier than usual.

"You could say that." He leaned his face towards her own and pulled down the mask with his teeth, nipping her nose in the process. A look of horror took home on her face as Sasuke held her with one hand and got a spoonful of porridge with the other. "No!" Her voice cracked at the volume she tried to scream and she slightly calmed. "That stuff is gross! You shouldn't bully the sick!" Sakura turned her head to the side and Sasuke narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"Stop whining and take it, dammit." Sakura shook her head and glared up at him. "It's cold now anyways, and I'll only puke it back up." Sasuke sighed feeling like he was actually the older one. "If you eat, you won't have to take as much medicine." She paused and pursed her lips in consideration. Just because she was a doctor didn't mean she liked the stuff she prescribed. He watched in amusement as Sakura inwardly debated the pros and cons. 'Cute.' After a few seconds Sakura complied. "Okay..."

Sasuke let her go and she sat up, her covers slipping off her shoulders. In nothing but her off-the-shoulders top that was riding dangerously high on her thighs, she was a sight for sore eyes. "What are you wearing?" He hid the surprise on his face, inwardly wondering when she got that. "I got too hot for pants but too cold without a blanket." That answer was acceptable and Sasuke fed her in silence. It was easy other than Sakura scrunching up her face in distaste and pausing to take giant gulps of her orange juice.

The bowl was almost empty when Sasuke-letting his eyes drop-spilt porridge down her shirt. Sakura took a tissue and wiped the soft rice off her peach shirt. "Ah." She knew that was the only type of apology Sasuke knew and rolled her eyes. "I'll get you another shirt." Sasuke stood and exited the living room, before Sakura realized he was going in her _bed room_. The realization hit her like a ton of bricks and she inwardly panicked. But Sakura was a girl of action. "No, stop!" Sasuke turned to face her and his eyes widened.

Sakura stood on the couch and leaped, tackling him to the ground. "What the fuck, Sakura?" He rubbed the back of his head-propped on his elbows-and looked up at her before realizing that was a mistake. Her shirt was dipping dangerously low, her cheeks were flushed from her cold, her hair was tousled in the sexiest way, and the low feral growl she emitted was a major turn-on. Sasuke's eyes went half-lidded as he unconsciously licked his lips. How he'd _love_ to tame her.

"You will not go in my room." He raised an eyebrow at her and she sat down on him as if she was heavy enough to pin him in place. "And why not?" Sakura hated the superior tone of his voice and wanted to move her hands from beside his head to around his neck. "Because I said so." Sasuke put his hands on her bare shoulders, making her shiver from his freezing hands. "What could you be hiding from me?" His voice turned suspicious and he glared at the sexy woman on top of him.

Ever since they first met-her being eight and him being six-they had always shared everything. "Nothing!" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her oddly quick answer and a plan formed in his head. In one fluid movement, he lifted Sakura up off of him and quickly ran to her room. "Sasuke!" She screeched at him before going into a coughing fit.

At the sound he almost turned back to help her up. Almost. Sakura quickly sprung to her feet, feeling slightly light headed from the motion and went to her room only to find the door locked. "UCHIHA-FUCKING-SASUKE-KUN!" Despite her growing anger, Sakura was glad the earlier medicine was beginning to take effect. The good thing was she stopped sneezing, aching, and vomiting. The current male in her room must've slipped it in the rice.

'More reason for me to kick his ass.' Sakura reached into her hair and pulled out a bobby pin before she picked the lock to her room. After hearing a satisfying click, she slammed the door open hard enough for the knob to leave a dent in the wall. Sakura's eyes widened in mortification as she noticed the object in the hand of one very amused Sasuke.

"_This_ is what you were hiding?" The pink dusted across her cheeks darkened as Sasuke laughed. It was something only three people had heard-herself included. Sakura liked the fact that he was comfortable around her to smile-let alone laugh-but not when it was at her. "Shut-up! You insolent brat!" His laughing escalated to the point where he had tears in his eyes and Sakura-once again-tackled him, this time onto her fluffy pink bed.

He let out a small surprised grunt but kept the desired object behind his back as he propped himself on his elbows. "Give it to me. Now." Her silken hair curtained half her face as her jaded eyes gleamed with fire in their depths. "Why should I?" He murmured as if he spoke to loud the enrapturing scene before him would disappear. His words only fed the flame in her eyes as she laid her forehead to his. "I'll make you." This time Sasuke chuckled tilting his head towards hers slightly. "You don't scare me Sakura."

Sakura's eyes narrowed as she glared into calm coal orbs. After a minute or so she straightened up and ripped the mask off of her face. "I didn't want to have to do this, but if you don't give me my original Winne the Pooh bear this instant…I'll give you my cold." Sakura knew Sasuke hated colds, for when his fan girls found out they would endlessly pester him with get-well-soon gifts.

But Sasuke wasn't concerned and merely raised an eyebrow. "Really?" Still straddling him, Sakura nodded determinedly and tossed her mask over her shoulder. "What could you-" His haughty question stopped when Sakura gently cupped his cheek with her right hand. Her movements were deliberately slow and gentle, making his skin tingle from her touch. Her hand left his face and she kissed her thumb before placing her hand back to his porcelain skin.

Sakura lightly ran her thumb over his bottom lip and he quietly closed his gaping mouth. Sasuke grabbed her wrist and kept her hand in place as he softly kissed her thumb. She used her free hand and cupped the unoccupied side of his face, his other hand grabbing her wrist as she tilted his head up towards her own. She lowered her head ever-so-slowly and softly kissed each of his eyelids.

Her upper-half was pressed against his as she nipped at his nose with her teeth. His eyes stared intently at Sakura as she lowered her lips to his ear and gave a quick lick to the shell. By now Sasuke wasn't sure if her heavy breathing was worse than his own but he was sure he heard her smirk. In a flash she ripped her hands from his loosened grip, snatched her bear from underneath him, and jumped off of his lap and onto the floor.

Sasuke blinked away the haze clouding his mind and sat up straight to see Sakura holding Pooh high in the air. "Winne! I got you back from the evil Sasuke-kun's grasp!" His eyes narrowed slightly as she hugged the stuffed animal to her chest. "What?" Sakura turned to look at Sasuke with a small and wicked smile. "Remember? I said I was going to give you my cold."

Holding Pooh in the crook of her elbow Sakura held up five fingers. "I put my kissed thumb to your lips, kissed your eyelids, nipped your nose, licked your ear, and you grabbed my wrist; thusly spreading my germs to all five of your senses." She counted off all her actions on her fingers before she threw up the animal. "An Uchiha prodigy just got tricked by a girl with pink ha~ir!"

Sakura was so busy celebrating her victory she didn't notice Sasuke silently starring at her. "Sakura." The smiling girl turned her attention to Sasuke and flinched at the dark look in his eyes. "I was only joking." She pouted and hugged Winne to her chest until she saw his eyes begin to bleed red. 'Is h...he really that mad...?' He calmly glanced at her and she eyed him cautiously.

She suddenly thought her little teach-Sasuke-kun-a-lesson-by-getting-him-sick plan wasn't all that funny anymore. Sasuke's arm suddenly shot out and he pulled Sakura causing her to fall forward, landing sideways on his lap. His half-lidded eyes looked at the smooth skin of her thigh and he ran his finger along the soft flesh, tracing random delicate patterns. "Sakura." She swallowed softly and stared at his hand.

"Sakura." The gentleness in his voice and the softness in his touch made her barely resist the urge to slap away his hand and rub her thigh raw. "Sorry," She began and gave him her most pitiful look. "Sasuke-kun." He stopped tracing her thigh and simply starred at her. Viridian orbs were big and rounded-her infamous puppy dog eyes with crocodile tears, Cupid's bow lips twisted into a pout-cute with a child's innocence, and had her hands clasped in her lap-inadvertently squeezing her breast together.

There were a few moments of silence and Sakura thought she'd calmed the seemingly bi-polar male. That is, until he took his next course of action. Sasuke kissed her then and there and groaned before pulling her close. He'd been wanting to kiss her since before he could remember, he just didn't expect it to be when she was sick and he honestly didn't care. Sasuke entangled one hand in her hair while the other was around her waist. Her mouth was clamped shut and he licked her bottom lip.

As Sakura continuously denied him the entrance he so desired Sasuke bit her bottom lip and she gasped softly in pain, giving him the opportunity to slip his tongue in her mouth. Sasuke moaned loudly and began to memorize every tiny crevice as he deepened the kiss. Pass the slight remnants of rice porridge and grape medicine he tasted Sakura's unique strawberry flavor. It was so damn intoxicating he could hardly stand it. Sakura's toes curled in response to his heated kiss and she felt a small whimper build up but forced it down.

She gripped Sasuke's shoulders and started pushing because dammit she couldn't breathe and could barely focus. Her brows furrowed and after one last good shove their lips parted with a loud pop. Sasuke's lips immediately latched onto her neck and he started sucking the thin skin. He mushed their bodies together and marveled at how well she fit against him. She panted, in the back of her mind wondering when she began facing the dark-haired man, and pushed his shoulders again. He simply tightened his grip on her before the doorbell rang.

"T-the door!" She stuttered glad there was a distraction. "Someone's at the door!" He scrapped his canine along the moistened area and she breathed deeply to clear her head. Sakura tried to stand but his iron grip on her wasn't allowing it. Sasuke lifted his head for a mere second and looked out her open bedroom door to her shut front door. His gaze dropped back down to her slender neck and he nuzzled his face into it. "_Sa-ku-ra_." She shivered as the tip of his nose lightly brushed the new hickie. "You don't how much I wanted you."

His tongue came out and he dragged it up from her neck to the side of her face and around her ear. "How much I need you." Sasuke didn't miss the way she quivered and opened his mouth to bite her ear lobe when the front door was opened. A small gasp was heard and he boredly-irritably-looked up while Sakura twisted her upper half around and gasped in shock. "Hin-hinata-chan!"

Her eldest female friend was blushing from head to toe and held Sakura's spare key in a limp hand. When she had heard from Ino that Sakura was sick she'd been worried and came to check up on her. But she never would've guessed to come in upon this. The intimate way Sasuke held her pink haired friend was too much for the meek woman and she screwed her eyes shut. "S-Sakura-san! U-U-chiha-san! G-g-g-omen na sa-sai!" Hinata was stuttering like mad and had started shaking like a leaf before she fainted in the doorway.

"Ah! Hinata-chan!"

_**REVIEW **_**and tell me what you think. Yes I did just capitalize, bold, and italicize the word review so you couldn't ignore it. I mean, review is such an unappreciated and beautiful word so it should get the praise and spotlight it deserves?**

**This was **_**so **_**much sluttier when I first wrote it. But, I'm so proud of this story! I was going to make a second chapter where Sakura was taking care of Sasuke but said, "Nah, let's one-shot this bitch." I hope you liked it!**


End file.
